The Necklace
by TroySharpaySharpayTroy
Summary: The moment Sharpay saw the T necklace around Gabriella's neck, she felt something she hadnt ever felt before
1. Envy

Thank you to my G Sophia Ann Moore

The first time Sharpay saw it was when the Wildcatsarrived to Lava Springs. All of the girls were crowded around Gabriella gushing over her necklace from Troy, a T with a red stone. Normally Sharpay wouldn't care about some cheap necklace, but this time she felt a pit in her stomach. To her, this was a giant flashing sign that Troy would never love her. She felt her eyes welling with tears as she slid her sunglasses down over her eyes and got up. She walked quickly into the country club, not wanting any of the wildcats to see her. She got to an empty room and allowed herself to cry over the necklace, the fact Troy would never love her, and the fact her life was not going the way she planned.

"Its just a stupid necklace," she kept telling herself as she heard footsteps approaching and Troy came into view.

"You okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned surprised to see the blonde in a vulnerable state.

She looked at him and said, "I'm fine, Bolton. Shouldn't you be out there with your girlfriend?" She tried to stop the tears from falling.

Troy explained, "I just saw you run off. I didn't know if something had happened, so I wanted to check on you." He sat down next to her on the floor. "Obviously something is bothering you."

She took a deep breath and said, "Troy, what is really wrong with me is nothing you can fix." She purposely avoided his gaze.

"Come on, Shar. Just tell me."

She didn't want to tell him the reason. She didn't want to sound pathetic, but the words just started pouring out. "You want to know? Fine! To hell with it! I'm upset because having to see Gabriella show off that necklace you gave is making me sick and literally feels like someone has stabbed me in the heart. Are you satisfied now?" Not interested in his response to her humiliating confession, she started to stand up.

He pulled her by her arm to stop her from leaving. "Why does it bother you so much? It's just a necklace."

"Because I like you, Troy. You know how much I like you and that necklace just solidifies the fact that you will never be with me or love me. You have no idea how bad it hurts to see someone you care about so much with someone else," she said, standing up to go to her room since she couldn't stay around him any longer.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry," he said in a quiet voice not knowing what he could do to make her feel better. Normally he wouldn't care, but for some reason he was instinctively trying to cheer her up.

"Bolton, just forget this happened. You do what you want," she said.

Troy sat there, stunned. He knew how much Sharpayliked him, he wasn't blind, but she had never really verbalized it like she just had. For some reason, he felt concern for this blonde who normally drove him insane.Now by some invisible force, he wanted to make her happy.He shook off the feeling and went back to his friends.

The summer continued and Sharpay avoided the Wildcats and Troy at all costs. She didn't want to hear them making fun of her on the off chance that he told them what had happened that day. She was getting ready to go golfing with her family when Troy came up and said, "I didn't know you played golf". He sounded shocked to see her putting her bag on her golf cart herself.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me,Troy," she said while checking her phone. Her parents texted saying they got held up and Ryan was in the spa."Great, my family bailed on me." She climbed into her golf cart. "I guess I'll be going by myself as usual," she said, noticing Troy was still standing there. "Can I help you with something?" She motioned for him to move.

Instead of moving, he got into the cart next to her. "I'll play with you. I love golf," he said with a smile.

The blonde was shocked. Was Troy actually going to hang out with her alone? "Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble," she said, pointing to where Gabriella was watching them from her lifeguard post with a scowl on her face.

Troy looked over in Gabriella's direction and waved to his girlfriend. "She'll get over it. Lets go!"

She turned on the cart and the drove to the first hole. Troy was holding on tight to the cart, not sure of how good a driver Sharpay was. Gabriella was obviously pissed since Troy promised to have lunch with her, but for some reason he had ditched her for Sharpay. Gabriella screamed for her best friend, "Taylor! Troy just blew me off for Sharpay."

Taylor looked at the golf cart in the distance. "He did what?! You know she's probably up to something. Don't worry, just talk to him when he gets back."

Gabriella reached for her T necklace to calm herself down and decided to focus on work, ignoring the laugher she heard coming from Sharpay.

Troy and Sharpay spent the day together playing golf and talking. He saw a side of her that he didn't even know existed. She was funny, witty, and great at golf. She said, "We need to get you some golf clothes and new clubs. I'll have some sent to you so next time we play you'll be more prepared," she laughed at him as he picked up one of her pink glittery golf balls.

"You don't have to do that, Sharpay." He felt a little embarrassed that she wanted to dress him.

"I know, but I want to," she said while effortlesslygetting a hole in one. "Yes!" She cheered, clapping and jumping up and down. The sun was starting to set on the day. It had gone by in a flash and she didn't want it to end."Do you want to grab dinner with me in the dining room?" She asked, knowing he would probably say no, but figuringshe didn't have anything to lose.

"I don't have anything to wear," he said, referring to the fact he was in work clothes. It was nothing even remotely close to fitting the dress code of the club.

"No worries! I'll have something sent to your locker for you to wear," she said as she sent a message to a member of the staff. She suddenly remembered one small thing…Troy had a girlfriend. "Wait, won't Gabriella get mad at you for having dinner with me?"

"No. She's so chill. She won't care," he said, pulling out his phone and texting Gabriella. He wrote, Having dinner with Sharpay I'll text you when I'm done xo. He put his phone away. "Okay Miss. Evans, which way?" He gotinto the drivers seat of the golf cart. Sharpay was on cloud nine.

Gabriella was waiting for Troy in the employee lounge when she got the text that he was having dinner with Sharpay. Chad asked, "You waiting on Troy?"

"He's having dinner with Sharpay," she said, rolling her eyes. "Guess I'll see him tomorrow." She followedChad and Taylor to go hang out with the rest of the Wildcats.

Meanwhile, Troy was changing into his dinner clothes and met with Sharpay outside who was wearing a white dress with a gold bikini top under it. It was sexy, but cute."You clean up well, Bolton," she said with a laugh as they went to the dining room to sit down. The Wildcats were outside and turned to watch them, but Sharpay had the shades closed so they wouldn't be able to see them.

"Thanks, 'Pay. I don't want Chad glaring at me while we eat," he said, knowing his friends were going to give him so much shit for having dinner with the blonde.

Soon the waiter brought out iced tea and appetizers.She said, "Today was so fun! Thanks for golfing with me. I usually end up going alone since my family is always busy." She reached to hold his hand, but quickly pulled itback when she realized what she was doing. Heunexpectedly grabbed it and held it.

He said, "I love the side of you that I saw today. It was a rare look into your life." They continued their conversations about school, applying to college, and life in general. They were waiting on their entrées when the Wildcats busted in, being loud and obnoxious.

"Yo Bolton! Let's go," Zeke yelled as they all crowded around their table. They stole bites of food asSharpay shook her head disapprovingly at them.

"You have some serious making up to do," Taylor said, crossing her arms as Gabriella came into view.

"Troy what are you wearing?" She asked, noticing his nice clothes. It was nothing he would normally wear or even be able to afford.

"Sharpay gave them to me," He explained. "It's not a big deal to want to look nice," he said causing Sharpay to giggle under her breath. "I'm going to finish dinner. I'll see you guys later," he dismissed them. He got up and kissed Gabriella on the cheek which caused Sharpay to look down and for Gabriella to get a smug look on her face.

"Bye Wildcat," she said as they all filed out heading to do what they did every night during the summer hang out:play video games and go to the movies.

"I'm sorry about that," he said after seeing how uncomfortable she was having their classmates around,especially Gabriella.

She asked the question she was waiting to ask since Gabriella had transferred to East High last spring. "What do you see in her?"

Troy took a second to answer. "To be honest, I don't know. It just kind of happened especially with the callbacks and stuff, it was just assumed she was my girlfriend. I gave her the necklace because I thought it was what I was supposed to do," as he was saying this, he realized that he was admitting this to himself as much as he was to Sharpay. It was the first time he voiced his true inner hesitationabout his relationship with Gabriella.

"Why would you be with someone you weren't crazy about?" She interrogated him as they waiter brought their meals. "I mean, why waste your time when someone else could be out there?"

This made Troy stop mid bite of his burger, "Someone like you?" He wore a small grin that caused her to laugh.

"Possibly," she admitted while playfully smacking his shoulder.

The rest of the meal went on without a hitch. They had just finished dessert and were walking out of the dining room. Troy said, "Thanks for everything, Sharpay. I didn't know how today was going to go but I'm glad we got to hang out, I love my new clothes." He popped his collar and made her laugh.

"No problem! Maybe we could do it again sometime," she said as she looked up at him. It was like a first date ending. He pulled her into a hug to say goodbye and she melted into him. She loved the feeling of being in his arms and she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. She looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes as he pulled a strand of hair from her face.

"You really are beautiful, Sharpay," he said. "Inside and out" Then without a thought of the consequences he kissed her. It was electric and passionate nothing like his kisses with Gabriella. He actually felt a spark when it ended. Troy's face was red. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I have a girlfriend," he said, suddenly realizing he just cheated on Gabriella.

"Troy, it's fine. We just got caught up in the moment.I'll forget it ever happened," she said, turning to walk to her room across the club.

He grabbed her hand to stop her. "What's one night going to hurt?" he asked as he followed her to her room. They fell into her bed and spent the rest of the night kissing and holding each other knowing the next day it would all be over, or would it?


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Thank you to my dear G**

The next morning when Troy's alarm went off, he rolled over and saw Sharpay sound asleep. He thought he would feel guilty, but he didn't. He liked waking up next to her.

She said, "Bolton, turn that alarm off now and lay back down." She pulled him towards her.

"I have to get to work before anyone sees me," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

She sat up and pouted, grabbing his basketball hoodie and putting it on. "This is so mine now," she said as she watched him get dressed. "Want to hang out tonight?" She asked, already not wanting him to leave

"I can't. I have a date with Gabriella," he said, causing her to look a little hurt.

"That's fine. I'm sure I can find some way to amuse myself," she said, trying a bit to make him jealous.

He said, "I'll do my best to sneak away babe," and kissed her goodbye.

He was walking down the hall when Gabriella saw him. She asked in an accusatory tone, "Why were you in Sharpay's room?"

"She was yelling at me about the lack of ice in her tea," he said, rolling his eyes and trying to sound convincing. "Come on, let's get to work." He grabbed her hand and they walked to the staff area. They both clocked in and went to their lockers, but when Troy opened his, he saw new golf clothes and Italian golf shoes with a note from Sharpay: _I know you will look amazing in these. Can't wait to see you in them. XO._ _Sharpay._ There was a pink glittery lip print from where she kissed the paper. He quickly put the note in his pocket.

Chad inspected Troy's locker and asked, "Dude what's with the clothes? Oh _Italian._ So fancy!" He laughed.

Troy explained, "I'm teaching the kids golf and Mr. Fulton wanted me to dress appropriately. No big deal," he shrugged.

They all went their separate ways to their designated work areas.

Sharpay got up and got ready for a day of tanning by the pool both to tease Troy and annoy Gabriella. She put on a white rhinestone bikini that popped against her tan skin and some pink lip-gloss. She fluffed her hair and headed out to the pool. "Good morning, Gabriella." She waved to the girl at the lifeguard stand.

"Hi Sharpay!" Gabriella replied, a little shocked the blonde was talking to her. Sharpay got to her lounge chair and covered herself in tanning oil. All the guys had to stop to watch her…Troy included. She spent the day working on her tan and thinking about Troy. She had fallen asleep for a bit when she heard his voice. She looked up and saw him at the lifeguard stand talking to Gabriella, being all lovey dovey with her.

"Bolton! I need to speak to you about the state of my golf club," she snapped at him. She led him to a corner by the door where they were out of view of everyone. "I missed you," she said, kissing his neck causing him to moan.

"I couldn't stop watching you by the pool. You look so fucking hot!" He pulled her close. "I'll try to see you tonight, okay?" He kissed her forehead and quickly went to clock out to get ready for his date with Gabriella. Sharpay was not amused. She was never second place. So she went to her room, showered, and changed into white short shorts, a pink halter-top, and glittery gold wedges. She went to the dining room to pick up her to-go order and to spy on Troy's date with Gabriella. She walked in, her shoes clicking on the floor. "Charles, I'm here to pick up my dinner," she said with a hand on her hip. She heard giggling and looked over and saw the couple on their date. He was being so affectionate that it made her nauseous.

Gabriella waved at her and she waved back. Troy just looked at her with a sad look on his face like he felt terrible about it. Gabriella said in a fake sad voice, "Oh she's here alone. How sad!"

"Gaby, be nice. She doesn't have a lot of people in her life," he said as Gabriella called the blonde over.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella waved the girl over.

Sharpay took a deep breath and walked over "Gabriella, Troy," she said with her arms crossed. "Enjoying dinner?" She looked over all the food at their table.

Gabriella answered, "It's so good! Troy promised me a date here. It's so fancy I just love it." Gabriella held Troy's hand. Sharpay knew what the girl was doing, but refused to let her get to her. "Would you like to join us?" Gabriella offered.

"No, my food is ready," she said. "You guys have a great night," she said while walking to the front. She grabbed her bag and went back to her room.

"What a waste of this outfit." She took off the clothes and put on Troy's hoodie and short shorts. She got into bed with Boi to eat and watch TV.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Gabriella was chattering on about the talent show and how Kelsi had the perfect song written for them. Troy was barely paying attention. "Yeah, maybe. I have to see how much I have going on."

Gabriella's phone pinged and it was Taylor. She said, "Hey, let's go to Chad's. Everyone is over there waiting for us," she said excitedly.

Going to Chad's house was the last thing he wanted to do. They always did the same thing every weekend. This time, he wanted to be with Sharpay. "Sounds great," he said with a fake smile.

They got to Chad's house and were all hanging out and playing video games when Troy's phone vibrated and he opened a snapchat from Sharpay. It was a picture of her and Boi with the caption _we miss you_! He smiled, took a screenshot of it, and texted her _I miss you both._

Zeke, peering over his shoulder, asked, "Dude, why is Sharpay snapchatting you?" He rolled his eyes as everyone else chiming in with their disgust.

Troy said, "I think she sent it by accident. Guys, lets get back to the game." He tried to avoid Gabriella's eyes.

A few hours later he was bored and ready to get out of there. "Gaby, I'm not feeling too great. I think I'm going to head home. Would you like a ride?" He asked while getting his stuff together.

"Sure, Wildcat!" She said as they said their goodbyes and got in his truck. "I had a great time tonight, Troy." She held his hand.

"Me too, Gaby. Sorry I'm not feeling so great," he said as they got closer to her house.

"Don't forget we have the staff baseball game tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I'll be there," he said while realizing he had forgotten about it. He dropped her off, kissed her goodnight, and went straight back to Lava Springs. He got to Sharpay's room and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" She called back as she got up to answer the door.

"Hi, baby." He kissed her and rushed inside before anyone saw him.

"Glad you could make it," she said, getting in the bed and making room for him. "Having to see you at dinner with her was terrible," she said, making a gagging noise before turning off the light and snuggling close to him.

"It was torture! She wants me to sing in the talent show with her."

"You aren't going to do it, are you?" Sharpay said, pissed off at the thought of it.

"I don't know if I can get out of it. She will probably force me into it," he said while running his hand through his hair.

She suggested, "What if we did it together?" A smile formed on her face at the idea.

"Sharpay, you know I can't do that. She would find out I'm cheating on her."

She pulled away from him and threw a pillow in anger. She yelled out in frustration, "I hate this! She gets cute dates and duets, but I'm like some dirty mistress. I don't come in second place to anyone, Troy. You have a decision to make by the end of the summer. It's either me or her." She tried as hard as she could not to cry in front of him.

"' _Pay,_ baby. I'm sorry." He rubbed her back consolingly. "It will all be okay," he said.

"Well…tomorrow my parents are going to be here to play golf and want you to come. My daddy is on the board of the U of A and has some pull when it comes to basketball scholarships. He's having some friends on the board come to dinner as well. They are dying to meet you." She hoped he would say yes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said and witnessed how happy it made her that he was going to meet her parents. "I'm turning this off just for you." He took his phone and shut it off, and then put it on the bedside table.

"Lets go for a swim," she suggested, getting up and taking off her clothes except for her bra and bottoms. She opened her sliding glass door and ran to the pool and jumped in. "Come on, Bolton! Don't be a pussy!"

He loved how carefree she was. He took off everything but his boxers and jumped in the pool after her. "You are a bad influence," he said, pulling her close to him in the water and a make out session ensued. What they didn't know was that Ryan saw them from his window, but he wouldn't ruin the moment for his sister because he knew how much this meant to her. They spent the rest of the night swimming in the pool. When they were done, they both changed and got into bed. She turned on a movie until both of them fell asleep with Boi next to them. This was not how he saw his summer going, but Troy was enjoying it.

The next morning, Sharpay woke up before Troy and got ready for golf with her parents. "I have an outfit for you," she said, laying pants and a shirt on the bed for him. "Mommy and Daddy should be here soon!" she clapped her hands together excitedly before making sure her tiara was perfect.

Troy got ready and they headed out to the golf course where they were prepping the carts and her parents were waiting. Sharpay introduced them, "Daddy, this is Troy Bolton."

Her father shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, son. I think the U of A could use a player like you, but we can talk about that more over dinner with the others."

Her mom stepped in, "Nice to meet you."

Sharpay got in her pink golf cart and said, "Troy, you drive!"

Gabriella was walking with Taylor and Chad to the staff baseball game when she saw Troy with Sharpay and her parents, "What the fuck," she said at the sight. "That girl is up to something."

Neither Taylor nor Chad said a word, so Gabriella got her phone out and called Troy. As soon as he answered, she yelled into the phone, "What the fuck are you doing? The staff baseball game is about to start! You promised you would be there and instead you are with that slut!"

Sharpay overheard Gabriella's words and could only laugh. "Oh, I'm a slut?" She whispered to Troy and it made him have to stifle a laugh.

Troy explained to Gabriella, "Her parents invited me. I couldn't say no! Plus, her dad is on the board at U of A. He's going to help me get a scholarship." He hoped the mention of college would calm her down.

She said, "Whatever Troy," and hung up on him.

Sharpay looked at the boy, "If you don't want to be here, then go to the baseball game. I don't care. I don't want to force you to spend time with me."

Troy sat there for a second thinking, "No. I'm here with you and your parents. That's what matters," he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

They both heard her mom cooing, "Awww."

"Mom, stop!" Sharpay said as her face turned a bit red.

Gabriella couldn't believe he was blowing her off again. "All of this for a scholarship," she said with a roll of her eyes. The group walked to the baseball field with Gabriella ranting the whole way there.


	3. The Past or the Future

"Troy, you're up!" Mr. Evans said, handing Troy a club.

Troy lined up the shot and of course killed it.

"Great swing, Troy!" Mr. Evans said, very impressed with the boy's golf skills.

Troy thought to himself, I could get used to this. He didn't have to try and be perfect around her parents. With Ms. Montez,it was like he had to make sure his answers to her questions were satisfactory. Anything less than perfect just wouldn't be enough for her daughter.

Meanwhile at the baseball game, Gabriella was furious and throwing a fit. "Why is he doing this to me?" She asked the group crowded around her trying to comfort her.

Chad said, "Gaby, it's for college. Chill out." Truthfully, Chad was losing his patience. He was ready to start the since the beginning of the summer Gabriella had been getting on his last nerve and he was so over it.

Gabriella turned to Taylor and whined, "But we are supposed to do the talent show together! I thought working together would mean we would be able to spend more time together and it's just not going how I planned."

Chad snapped, "Shit happens! Let's play." He shockedeveryone around him.

Gabriella stood up, ripped off her T necklace, and threw it at Chad. "I'm quitting" She left towards the main building and called her mom to come pick her up.

The group stood there stunned for a moment and Chad looked at the necklace on the ground. Without hesitation, hesaid, "Let's play guys!" The game started without anyoneacknowledging the fact Gabriella was leaving for good.

Gabriella found Mr. Fulton and told him she was quitting just as Sharpay, Troy, and her parents were walking to the lounge. Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks and told her parents she and Troy would meet them in a moment, when Gabriella saw them, she stormed over to Troy and slapped him. She yelled through her sobs, "How could you just keep blowing me off for her? I thought this summer was going to be special!"

Troy felt rather embarrassed that she was making a spectacle in front of everyone at Lava Springs. He said, "Gaby,don't do this here. Can we just go talk, please?"

"No, Troy! I'm done trying to talk to you. I just quit my job and I'm going home. I don't like the person you've become this summer. It's not the Troy I met at the ski lodge." She turnedSharpay and said, "You can have him! He will get bored of you eventually and come back to me anyways. Enjoy it while it lasts because when senior year starts, I will be the one walking in with Troy."

The blonde laughed and sarcastically remarked, "Okay." She put her hand on her hips and gave Gabriella one final piece of advice. "Run home to your mommy and cry about it." It was then that she also noticed the T necklace wasn't around her neck anymore. She felt her heart skip a beat.

Ms. Montez pulled up and Gabriella ran out of the club.

Not wanting to lose his job, Troy said to the manager, "Mr. Fulton, I'm so sorry about that. I promise it won't happen again."

"It's fine, Mr. Bolton." Although he wanted to, he knewSharpay would never allow him to fire Troy. "Enjoy the rest of your evening," he said, walking towards guests and apologizing for the spectacle.

Sharpay asked knowing Troy was probably hurting right now and really embarrassed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, trying to process what had happened. "You go with your parents and I will meet you guys for ? I just need to think." With that, he walked towards the golf course, leaving Sharpay standing in the lobby alone.

She had thought that them breaking up would make him happy. After all, it would mean he could be with her in public. No more secret dates and not being able to be seen together. She refused to let herself cry. Instead, she went and met her parents in the lounge telling them Troy would be back soon, and she hoped it was true.

Troy was walking around when he ran into Ryan. "Hey man, are you okay? Where's Shar?"

Troy asked, "How did you know about me and Sharpay?" He wondered if it had been that obvious that something was going on between him and Sharpay.

"Dude, she's my twin sister. We have no secrets. Plus I saw you guys in the pool the other night"

Troy blushed at the thought of Ryan seeing them. He asked, "Why didn't you tell Gabriella when you found out? I thought you were her friend and all that."

"Because I want my sister to be happy and this is the happiest I've seen her since Gabriella transferred here. I thought you were having dinner with my family tonight. I was just about to head over."

"I just needed to think. I don't know what to do now. Part ofme wants to go after Gabriella, but the other part of me wants to go and join Sharpay." Troy ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Well Troy, looks like you have a decision to make," Ryan said. "By the way, I have the song you were supposed to sing with Gabriella for the talent show, but it suits you and Sharpay way more"

"Show it to me," Troy said, following Ryan to the studio in the country club where the piano was. Ryan played the song and immediately he pictured Sharpay in his head and knew what he had to do.

It had been three days since Sharpay had heard from or seen Troy and it was the day of the club talent show. She hadn't left her room since he bailed on dinner. Her parents had tried everything to get her to come out of her room, but nothing would work. "Go away!" she would yell, throwing any object she could find at the door. Today was the day she was supposed to finally sing with Troy even though he had never officially said he would.

She walked over to her vanity and looked at herself. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess and she didn't give a fuck. She was about to crawl back into the bed when Ryan barged in. "Ryan, get out! I want to be left alone." She tried to push her brother out of the room.

"Get showered and put this on," he said, handing her a sparkly fringed blue and white dress and gold shoes.

"Ryan, I'm not doing the talent show. He already decided not to do Humuhumu and I don't care if I get the star dazzle award," she said dramatically falling back onto her bed. "Just leave me here to die."

Ryan laughed. "God, you are so dramatic! Just trust me on this, please."

"Fine," she said as she slowly walked into her bathroom to wash up.

"Meet me backstage in an hour!" Ryan called out, grabbing his phone and calling someone. He said into the device, "The plan is on."

Sharpay had no idea what was going on. She really didn't even care, but she followed her brother's instructions and met him backstage. The dress looked fabulous and she managed to make her eyes look less puffy. She was startled when she saw all of the Wildcats dressed up.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked the group, but no one answered. "Okay, Ryan. I'm going to kill you if this is some joke." She looked for her brother and found him on stage by the piano with Kelsi. She walked onto the stage and asked, "Ryan, what is going on?" The lights went out and music started to play.

"Stay on the stage," Ryan ordered her and handed song lyrics to her.

"I'm not singing! What the fuck?" She said before he thrust a microphone into her other hand. Suddenly a spotlight appeared in the audience and there stood Troy, singing. Sharpay was in shock. She looked at Ryan as the lights came up on the stage and all eyes were on her. Troy made his way towards her, high fiving Ryan on his way. They started to sing together

Troy sang, "Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can."

Sharpay sang, "Make it last forever and never give it back.

"It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at.

Both of them sang together, "Because this moment's really all we have

Troy sang, "Everyday of our lives,

Sharpay sang,"Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

"Gonna run"

Both of them sang again, "While we're young. And keep the faith"

Troy sang, "Everyday"

The two of them sang together, "From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud."

Sharpay sang, "Take my hand."

Troy sang, "Together we will celebrate."

"Celebrate."

Both sang, "Oh, ev'ryday."

"They say that you should follow."

Troy sang, "And chase down what you dream."

"But if you get lost and lose yourself."

"What does is really mean?"

"No matter where we're going."

"It starts from where we are."

"There's more to life when we listen to our hearts"

They sang together, "And because of you, I've got the strength to start. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Everyday, Of our lives."

Sharpay sang, "Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight."

"Gonna run while we're young. And keep the faith. Everyday."

Troy sang, "From right now, Gonna use our voices and scream out loud."

Sharpay sang, "Take my hand; Together we Will celebrate, Oh, ev'ryday

"We're taking it back, We're doing it here. Together!"

"It's better like that, And stronger now. Than ever!"

They sang together, "We're not gonna lose. 'Cause we get to choose. That's how it's gonna be!"

Troy sang, "Everyday Of our lives,"

Sharpay sang, "Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight."

Troy sang, "Gonna run. While we're young"

Both sang, "And keep the faith. Keep the faith!"

The choir started singing, "Everyday Of our lives. Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Gonna run While we're young And keep the faith. Everyday. From right now, Gonna useour voices and scream out loud, Take my hand; Together we Will celebrate, Ev'ryday! Live ev'ry day! Love ev'ryday! Live ev'ryday! Love ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday!"

Sharpay ended it, "Ev'ryday!"

Surrounded by the wildcats, Troy pulled her into a kiss and all of their classmates cheered.

"What is going on?" She asked, trying not to get emotional from this grand gesture.

"I wanted to do something worthy to let you know you're the one. Baby, I want us to be together," he said, hoping he hadn't missed his chance.

"But you left and ignored me for days," she said before he stopped her mid-sentence.

"Ryan and I were planning this. Trust me, I wanted to call you, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise." He pulled her into another kiss.

"Troy and Sharpay, Sharpay and Troy," she said as he spun her around.

"So that's a yes?" He hopefully asked while putting her down.

"Duh, it's a yes!" She remembered they were on stage with everyone at the club, her parents, and Troy's parents watching and quickly did her signature bow.

The Wildcats were headed out to the golf course to enjoy the last night of summer at Lava Springs. Ryan was getting cozy with Kelsi, Chad and Taylor were loved up, and Troy and Sharpay were finally together. They sat looking up at the stars.

Sharpay asked him, "Ready for senior year with me babe?" She didn't take her eyes off the sky. "My dad said he talked to the U of A coach and they are very interested in you." She suddenly felt something tickle her neck. She looked down and saw something she never thought she would see…a silver chain with a T on it, but this T was all crystals all pink. "Troy," she said, her eyes welling up a little bit.

"I know how much you envied Gabriella's and this one cost me a lot more, but your dad took me to the jewelry store with Ryan to have it custom made just for you," he said. "Do you like it?" He asked while cupping her cheeks.

"I love it," she said as fireworks started to go off and they kissed again. Sharpay couldn't believe it! She started the summer alone and pining after Troy, but now she was ending it with Troy as her boyfriend. She got to sing with him and best of all, she had her necklace. She was ready for senior year, ready to take it on with Troy and her newfound friends, ready for the future.

* * *

 **A/N** : I will be doing a sequel of senior year. Also, a big shout out to my beta, **Sophia Anne Moore**!


End file.
